


If I Said You Had A Beautiful Body Would You Hold It Against Me

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Skype, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean broke the kiss and ran his thumbs along Cas’ cheekbones.“You did say I could come and get it.”Cas was confused. “Dean, what are you doing? You’re straight.”Dean grinned. “Not completely.”Cas felt like he might faint. “You’re bisexual?”Dean chuckled. “I think I’m more Cas-sexual. I’ve had the hots for you for years.”





	If I Said You Had A Beautiful Body Would You Hold It Against Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovesagoodstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesagoodstory/gifts).



> This is for my good friend lovesagoodstory1. It was suggested by a gif set on Tumblr and she asked me to write a story about it.  
> The title is from a cheesy country song from years ago. It just seemed appropriate.

Cas had a crush on his best friend since the fourth grade. That’s when his parents moved to Lawrence. Dean stuck up for him the very first day of school and they had been best friends ever since.

When Cas came out as being gay, Dean had accepted him completely.

Cas had watched as Dean dated girls in high school. He had gone to the senior prom alone while Dean took the head cheerleader. Dean included him, but it still hurt.

After graduation, Dean had taken a job as a mechanic. Cas was taking classes at the junior college and worked in a bookstore. 

They skyped when their jobs or Cas’ classes kept them from meeting up. It was fun, Cas enjoyed it a lot. Seeing Dean’s face was the highlight of his day, especially when his day was bad.

And this day had been awful. Two customers had pitched a fit because the bookstore didn’t have a book they wanted. Another customer had yelled at him because their book hadn’t come in yet. And on top of that, a big order was completely messed up and had to be returned.

So Cas smiled for the first time that day when he read the text from Dean, saying he wanted to skype that night.

Cas ate dinner and got out his laptop. He was wearing underwear and an old T shirt. Dean couldn’t see that all he had on was his underwear, he’d done this a million times before.

Cas started up his laptop and signed in to Skype. There was Dean, looking as handsome as ever. He never failed to take Cas’ breath away.

“Hey, Cas. How was your day?”

Cas smirked. “Don’t ask.”

Dean chuckled. “That good huh? Want to talk about it?”

Cas sighed. “Oh just got yelled at all day for things I had no control over. You know, the usual. How was your day?”

Dean grinned. “It was pretty good. Got a compliment from a customer.”

“Oh yeah? What was it?”

Dean laughed. “Some guy told me I had the body of a porn star.”

Cas grinned. “Well, he was obviously blind, right? Poor guy.”

Dean feigned being hurt. He grabbed his chest. “Cas! Words hurt you know. And besides, you’re just jealous.”

Cas laughed merrily. “Jealous? Of  _ you _ ? You just keep telling yourself that, pal.”

Dean laughed too. “Hey, I work with my body all day long. I’ve obviously got the better body.”

“I do yoga, and I lift heavy boxes of books all day. I do squat thrusts when I put books on the bottom shelves. I have the better body here, Dean.”

Dean smirked. “You just keep telling yourself that, yoga boy.”

Cas stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. He completely forgot he was just in his underwear. He stood in front of the camera.

“I win! Take a good long look, Dean. This is perfection.”

He looked at Dean. Dean had fallen silent and was looking at Cas with a strange expression on his face.

“If you like what you see, come and get it.”

Dean suddenly signed off. Cas stood there, stunned. He couldn’t believe he’d said that to Dean. Dean was obviously uncomfortable, maybe mad. Cas sat down and sighed. If he’d messed up their friendship, he’d never forgive himself. 

He was hurt. He never expected Dean to respond like that. He felt like crying.

He walked to the kitchen and got a glass of juice. He carried it back to the couch and sat sipping it and feeling terrible.

He was startled by a knock on the door. He sighed and walked to it. He opened it a little and peeked around it, knowing he didn’t have pants on. He couldn’t believe it when Dean was standing there.

“Dean? What are-”

Dean pushed Cas back into the room and kicked the door shut with his foot. He put his hands on either side of Cas’ face and kissed him.

Cas was momentarily shocked but within moments he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and melted into the kiss.

Dean broke the kiss and ran his thumbs along Cas’ cheekbones.

“You did say I could come and get it.”

Cas was confused. “Dean, what are you doing? You’re straight.”

Dean grinned. “Not completely.”

Cas felt like he might faint. “You’re bisexual?”

Dean chuckled. “I think I’m more Cas-sexual. I’ve had the hots for you for years.”

Cas broke away and walked to sit on the couch. Dean followed and sat next to him.

“But you never said anything. Never once let on.”

Dean shook his head. “I was scared. I was afraid that I’d ruin our friendship if I told you. You are important to me, Cas. I need you in my life.”

Cas surged forward and kissed Dean. He ran his tongue along the seam of Dean’s lips and Dean opened for it. 

Cas pulled Dean onto his lap. Dean straddled Cas’ thighs as they kissed. It was hot and messy and Cas couldn’t believe it was actually happening. 

Cas broke the kiss. “So, you just came over here and knew I’d react this way?” 

Dean blushed a little but smiled. “I’ve noticed how you look at me when you think I’m not looking. I took a shot.”

Cas laughed. “You took a shot? What if I’d slugged you?”

Dean sighed. “That’s why it took me so long. I didn’t really know how you’d react, but when you stood up and I saw that rocking body of yours, I knew I needed to man up. Tell you how I feel about you.”

Cas pulled Dean in and started kissing him again. He ran his hands over Dean’s chest, then pulled his shirt off. He pinched a nipple and Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth.

Cas’ cock was tenting his underwear. He ran his hand lower and cupped Dean’s erection, straining in his jeans.

“Can’t be that comfortable, Dean. Want to lose the pants?”

Dean groaned, “Oh fuck, yeah.”

Dean slid off Cas’ lap and stood up. He reached for the button on his jeans, but Cas slapped his hand away.

“I’ve been dreaming about this for years. I want to do it.”

Dean let his hands drop and held his arms by his sides. Cas popped open the button and pulled the zipper down slowly. He took a deep breath to steady his hand. When the zipper was all the way down, Dean groaned. Cas looked at Dean's cock straining the material of his boxers and licked his lips. He pulled Dean's jeans and boxers down, watching Dean's cock jump up. it was gorgeous. 

Cas leaned forward and licked the head, and Dean gasped. Cas sukced the head into his mouth and ran his tongue around it. Dean made a little sound and put his hands on Cas' head, looking down at him with wide eyes.

Cas sucked down to the root, letting it go into his throat. He held for a moment and then sucked back up. The taste, the feel of Dean's cock was overwhelming. He smiled around it, looking up at .

He did it a couple more times, but then Dean stepped back and pulled his cock from Cas' mouth. Cas looked at him questioningly.

"I don't want to cum like this, Cas. I want you to fuck me."

Cas' mouth dropped open. "Dean, are you sure?"

Dean nodded. "Been fantasizing about it for years. Yeah, I'm sure."

Cas stood up. "Dean, have you ever had anything in your ass before?"

Dean blushed. "My fingers."

Cas chuckled. "There's a big difference between a couple of fingers and a cock."

Dean looked in Cas' eyes. "I know that. I want you. I know what I'm doing here."

Dean stepped out of his jeans and underwear when Cas grabbed his hand. Cas led him to the bedroom. He stopped inside, pulling his shirt over his head. Cas pulled down his briefs and they stood for a moment. looking at each other. Then Cas pulled Dean to the bed and they both laid down.

Cas began kissing Dean again, and then moved his mouth over Dean's jaw and down his throat. He sucked and nipped at a nipple and then worked his way lower. Dean was moaning.

Cas bypassed Dean's hard cock and sucked a ball into his mouth, Dean groaned and arched his back.

Cas tapped Dean's thigh and he spread his legs, allowing Cas to move between them. Cas kissed the inside of each thigh and then pushed against one. Dean lifted his legs.

Cas sat back and smiled. "You look so beautiful like this. I always imagined it but nothing in my imagination was as good as this."

He leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table, and poured some in his hand.

Cas told Dean to take a deep breath, and slid one finger into him. Dean made a little moan and clenched down on Cas' finger.

"Dean, you've got to relax. Take some deep breaths. If you can't relax, nothing is going to happen here."

Dean closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, gradually relaxing his hold on Cas' finger. Cas began to move it in and out, loving the sounds it got out of Dean. He added another finger.

He worked his way up to three fingers, and Dean was fucking himself on them. He wanted to open Dean up more, but Dean was begging him to get on with it, and Cas was having a hard time holding off.

Cas pulled his fingers out, grabbed the lube and poured more in his hand. He used one hand to lube up his cock and used the other to pour just a little onto Dean's hole. Dean gasped at the cold lube.

Cas lined up and put the head of his dick against Dean's hole. Dean groaned. "Please, Cas, need it. Need you."

Cas pressed, and after a moment's resistance, the head of his cock slipped inside. Dean threw his head back and groaned loudly. Cas held, wanting to give Dean time to adjust, but he felt like it was the hardest thing he'd ever done. He wanted to take Dean hard, just like every fantasy he'd ever had about this moment. But he was taking Dean's virginity and he needed to make this special.

"Talk to me, Dean. Are you all right?"

Dean nodded, and said quietly. "Yeah, Cas. It's good. You can go."

Cas pushed in more, and then pulled slowly back and slid in more. He took his time, but soon enough he was all the way in. Dean had a death grip on Cas' arms. Cas leaned over and kissed him as he pulled slowly out again.

"Jesus, Cas, I need... I need you to g-go faster."

Cas picked up the speed, still not thrusting as hard as he wanted to. He was very mindful of not hurting Dean.

Dean met every thrust with on of his own. His face was beautiful, erotic… his mouth was open and his eyes were locked on Cas. He was making little sounds that made Cas’ heart feel like it was going to explode. He took an experimental thrust that was harder than before. Dean moaned louder and his grip on Cas’ arms tightened.

That gave Cas the courage to begin thrusting harder, and faster. 

“Fuck, Cas… it’s so good…”

Cas knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. It was just too magical, having Dean under him.

“Dean, make yourself cum for me.”

Dean licked his palm and grabbed his cock. It was only a moment later that he came, yelling out Cas’ name.

That threw Cas over the edge. He thrust hard and came. His sight went dark and it seemed to last forever. Dean’s hole spasmed around him and then it was over. Cas thrust lazily, wanting to stay inside Dean as long as he could. When his cock softened, he pulled out and smiled at the little gasp it pulled out of Dean.

He fell to the bed beside Dean and they caught their breath.

Then Dean said quietly, “I love you Cas. I have for years. You’re it for me.”

Cas kissed him. “I love you too, Dean. I think I’ve loved you since we were in the fourth grade. I never dreamed this could happen. You’re all I want.”

They fell asleep, wrapped around each other, just like they would every night for the rest of their lives.

 


End file.
